frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex/Quarters
The Lex quaters are quite large, you walk in, and are greeted with the portraits of the two current Head Male and Female, which are still being painted. The walls are all different shades of reds, ranging from a deep scarlet to a vivid bright red. The main room you walk into displays a few eagle sculptures, but the main feature is the large fire place, and small stools around it. To the left of this room is the study, where book shelves line the walls. To the right of the main room, is the sparring room. This room is pure white, as if to flaunt how very rare it is for a member of Lex to be hurt. The outline of a large maroon circle is in the center of the room, for more organized sparring. Back in the main room are two large staircases leading up to the second floor, here two long halls seperate the the lads, from the ladies, on the two sides of the hall are the portraits of past head guys and girls. The hall has many doors which lead into he dorms, guys on one side, girls on the other. Each dorm is made for two people. On the end of the hall is another staircase leading to the roof, where a large nest is neatly placed, for the Eagles that visit often. In the distance you can see the Sun rise and set. November: Zac enters the Lex house, humming a slight tune as he looks at his self-portrait. "Handsome, as always." He grinned walking up the flight of stairs, and then again, so that he was on the roof. He smiled at the two eagles, who quickly flew over to join Zac. Despite it being the first week of his first year, Zac had a bond with the valiant birds. Robert entered the House, and was quickly enthralled with the beauty of it. He put away his things near his designated bed, and heard awkward noises. He searched to find the head boy of Lex befrieinding two eagles."Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. Zac stopped petting one of the birds to look at the tall boy who had joined him, "No, of course not." He smiled motioning for the boy to come over. "Her name is Lexia, after our founder... Your name would be?" Zac asked offering his hand out. Robert politely shakes the teen's hand. "My name's Robert. I think I remember you from the main hall earlier. One of the youngest head boys of Lex House in the history of the academy. You should be proud of yourself. So you are an animal person, I take it?" He looks over to the birds with a gentle smile on his face. "I guess so, there were lots of animals back home," Zac sighs, walking over to the edge of the roof, "You know, I never even thought in a million years I'd be accepted, so you see, I was even more amazed I'm Head male. I want to say I'm horrible with a blade, but, I've never really fought before... You?" "Only ever sparred with wooden ones with my uncle. He went here when he was a teen. Went to Dazka. He could have completed the task, but he left. I still have no idea why." He shrugs and walks over to the beautiful eagles."And you? Any family in the Academy before?" He shrugged, "I'm from Malstro," He gave a slight chuckle, "The only time I've ever was with my parents was when I was little, and back then they didn't talk about Frostfyre... And My sister didn't go so she could take care of me, so as far as I know, no." Zac smiled, gazing out as the Sun set. "You have a sister? Grats. I'm an only child, and it gets lonely. I guess I won't be getting lonely here, though." He takes out a book and writes some. He stops, and puts it away."My parents wanted me to record what goes on, in case something....Happens. Not very fun thought, right?" He chuckles a little. "I guess so... And interesting parents." Zach laughed returning to the eagles, "The Academy officially starts tomorrow, that means I'll finally actually being to know why I'm a head leader, and we'll get to meet the rest of our house." Zach grinned, tieing a small ribbon around Lexia's left talon. "Sounds like a bunch of work. But if you did get Head Boy, they must want you for something. Hope you can handle it. But if you do get in trouble, give me a shout." He walks over and lightly pets one of the eagles. He stops and looks at the beautiful sky. "I'll be sure to remember that, say what region are you from? I mean, you look like you aren't even cold." Zac smiled, looking up into the sky as well. "I'm from Pandelle. This coat I have insulates me, keeping me warm in the cold and cool in the heat. It's why I wear it so much, and why it's so clean. I may be from Pandelle, but frostbite still sucks.You come from Malstro. Pretty there?" Zac nodded, "Yeah, it's wonderful, though the view here is byfar greater. Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Zac, by the way." He said rubbing his hand through his hair. "Well, Zac. Have any friends outside of here? Well, you'd have to, with that hair." Robert laughes a little, and pets one of the eagles more."I don't anymore, so I hope you do. In case things here don't pan out. This academy is legendary for giving people problems." "I have a few, the village I grew up in wasn't that big though, I was the only one that got accepted." Zac said, eyeing the teen, "Any ways I hear that all first years are supposed to be meeting at the Academy tonight, and I really should look my best, being a Head and all." Zac smiled, heading for the door. "So when exactly is that?" Robert asks, walking behind him as the sun slowly began to set. Zac sighed, "I don't actually remember." He laughed, as he started running down the stairs. Robert rolled his eyes, and followed, in the hopes that his so-called Head Boy knew what he was doing, as he didn't want to be late on the first day. "Any ways, if you don't mind, I need to change..." Zac frowned pushing Robert out of his chamber. When Robert was gone, Zac quickly pulled off his sweater in place of a white tunic, he pulled over a red tie, leaving his white pants on, he grabbed a scarlet vest and hurried out of his door. "You coming?" Robert rolls his eyes. He grabs his pendant, places it on his neck, and walks over to Zac."I hope the opening ceremony isn't too overly done." ---- Rutsy threw his wrench into the air, "Is there something you know. I can.. destroy?" His eyes sparked. "I'm you know." He licked his list." Hun- I mean, uh.. reckon reckon reckon. blah blah blah. IN THE MOOD AS YOU FOLK SAY IT." Robert walks in from the meeting gone awry and turns to Rusty."Umm....what?" Amber walks in with her stuff in hand still and looks around. "Get out." a deep voice that was not familar said. However, Rusty's head was stuck in a pile of metal, he lifted his head up and appeared to be knawing on a piece of metal. Rusty swallowed it. "Uh, yes? May I pardon your excusement into this fine.." he gulped, "exstiablimtion." He threw the wrench at the wall right next to Robert slightly missing him, breaking the wall down. "Oops, my bad. Must've slipped. I'll fix it later." He gulped again." Robert eyes Rusty."Um....don't kill me. What exactly do you want?" He looks at Rusty quizzically. "Uh, nothing. Just, uh. Want to.. uh.. how the common folk say HANG OUT BRA? Fancy word's right? I think I might need some err, water. Could you.. err. get some..?" Rusty pointed his finger out towards the watering room, however his finger was shaking beyond belief. Robert walks into the watering room and gets Rusty a cup. He hands it to him."What the hell is up with you, boy?" "Uh, just a feeling a little.. GRAWRRR" Rusty morphed into a pile of cups for a second and then turned back to normal. "Woah. What was that? It must be a little hot in here. Hotter than the cow in the moonlight as they say, eh'?" Robert looks oddly at Rusty. He starts to back out."Um....Explain now, or forever watch me gtfo." Rusty twitched, " What are ye tal- about mate?" His eyes glowed red, and he dived at Robert's leg. "Nice, it looks all firm and hard. I'm going to eat it." He slowly pierced his teeth into the feet of Robert. "Well, it will do." He spit onto the ground. Robert, incredibly annoyed and slightly pained, takes out his sword and bashes Rusty in the back with the hilt. He puts it away, shakes him off, and leaves the room, where he runs into Amber."Um....Yeah....:Help." Rusty took a bite into a can of alluminum. "Yum." His right arm grew into freakish size. (like a tank from l4d.) He ran towards Robert hoping to take him down. "DINNER." Amber looks at Robert confused. "What just happened?" She says dropping her bag at her side. Rusty before hitting Robert, turned back to normal and fell to the ground, passed out. It was over. Amber runs over to Rusty concerned. "Are you okay? What the hell just happened?" Amber asks. Robert shrugs."I have no idea, but I am getting away from him before he tries to eat me." He sighes, turns from Amber to put away his things, and turns back."So who are you?" Amber looks down at Rusty one last time and then picks her stuff up again. "I'm Amber and you are?" Amber says smiling at Robert. "The dude who just got bit." He laughes a bit."Robert, one of the only sane people here. Before we continue, you're not secretly planning on eating me...right?" He laughes a little more, then halts."I'm serious. No secrets.I can't take much more." He flops down on the floor. "No worries I don't have any cravings for human flesh. Now hopefully you don't either," Amber says looking at Robert. "How's your leg anyway?" Amber questions. "Eating human flesh? Ew. My leg is fine. So Lex? Hope you have fun here. I...did until I was almost a sandwhich for that.....person." Robert points to Rusty. "Well other than being late to get here and then being attacked by a random girl to be her friend, and your leg being a sadwhich part, it seems fairly nice here," Amber says glancing down at Rusty to make sure he is still there. Robert sighes."Well, who knew it would be such an interesting first day? Then again, this is probably normal for the people here. Wonder when we can eat." Amber laughs a little and smiles. "I'm fine with trying anything as long as we don't have to eat people or be eaten," Amber says. She looks around the room and walks over to a chair and places her bag down neatly on the seat. "Hopefully Rusty remains unconscience long enough for us to actually get food," She continued walking back past Rusty carefully avoiding the slightest contact with him. Robert shrugs and pulls out some meat and bread."If I only had cheese..." He shrugs and begins making sandwhiches."Want any?" Amber smiles and nods her head. "Yes, i'm starving!" She reached up into the cabinet and grabbed a cup. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asks holding an extra cup in her hand. Robert wonders if glass had been invented like Amber thinks back then and shrugs. He gets some chinese plates and sets the table. He begins making the sandwhiches, carefully cutting the succulent ham, turkey, and even roasted beef. The thin warmed slices are placed on the pieces of bread."Max lit them up for the good heated taste." Amber gets some water and takes a seat at the table. "It looks great," she said. Robert chuckles as Amber picks up a sandwhich and it rips in her hands."Isn't that going to burn, the hot meat and all?" Robert's eyes get wide."I shall get ice?" He runs off to find ice, which totally existed in medieval times. Amber looks down at the broken sandwhich and drops it back onto the plate. She notices her hands are bright red and burn really badly. "Okay this is way too warm for me," Amber says shaking her hands out trying to get rid of the burning stings. Robert runs in, and he trips to the floor, and the ice flies into Amber's shirt. Robert walks off and his eyes get wide."Ummmmm......you might wanna..." Amber walks out of the room and grabs her bag. She disappears into the other room and returns back with a new outfit. "Okay all better," She says as she emerges back into the kitchen. She cleans up the spilled ice and takes her seat again. Robert steps away from the ice, grabs a sandwhich, and sighes."Um....Yeah, sorry about that. I am a bit clumsy, I should have mentioned." Amber half smiles and lets out a quiet laugh. "It's fine, I tend to be clumsy at times too," she says looking up at Robert and then back at Rusty. "You know he could wake up any moment and try to eat you again, or even me." She looks away from Rusty and resumes eating. Robert laughes."He may not be the only person around here who wants to eat yo-." Robert facepalms as he realizes how bad that sounded. He gets up, sighes, and walks over to the window."Meanwhile, I wonder how Zac is. That girl....Liz? She hates on me for nothing, I feel bad for him." He turns."I'm going to go check on him. Be back soon." He steps over Rusty and reaches the door."And if he wakes up.....Go to Chemstra." Amber walks over by the window and stares out at the view and sighs. She turns back around to see if Rusty has awoken yet, but he remained asleep contently on the floor. ---- The next morning a letter arrives in the house, The advanced placement students in the house of Chemstra are; Zac St.Ange Robert Cairn The non advanced placement students are; Amber Allen John Rufenacht ''Please note, First years, should only arrive at the Academy around nine, to allow the other students to get to their classes. '' Zac stumbles into the house, still not used to his cane or leg. He some how manages to get up the stairs and into his chamber, he changes out of his blood-stained clothes and into his usual, maroon sweater and white pants. He stumbles back down the stairs, noting the letter, he smiles as he is in AP. After, he chooses to leave to head for first period. Robert awakens to see Zac has already left. He quickly gets dressed and notices the letter. Robert smirks a little when he is given Advanced Placement, and he gathers everything he might need. He rushes out the door, being careful not to to rush through the halls as he heads toward his first ever class in the FrostFyre Academy. Amber awakes and quickly gets dressed. On her way out of head quarters she notices the letter. She grabs her stuff and proceeds to find her first class. ---- Robert opens the door and steps in. He turns and smiles to Liz."Come on in. The place probably isn't as luxurious as Chemstra's Quarters, but it's home for me, I suppose." "Quite....big...." She says slowly as she sits on the couch. She turns as red as the curtains. "Although I would care for a book." Robert walks over to this things and takes out a couple of books."I brought some with me. History, fantasy...Nothing major. I prefer writing my own." He walks over and sits next to Liz."So what do you do in your spare time?" "Hunt." She says instantly. But then flushes. "But I play chess, and I can play the violin. And juggle." She laughs. Robert looks surprised."Very multi-talented." He walks over to the table under Zac's portrait."Wonder how much they spent on that." He pulls out a chess set."Zac left this here in case we got bored, so I doubt he would mind.We can play if you want, or would you rather do something else?" He asks. Liz's eyes brighten. "Sure, sounds nice." She sets up the board and moves a pawn. Robert looks at the moves he can make and moves his horse in front of one of his pawns."Don't mind me if I suck. Haven't played in quite a while." Liz studies the board and moves another peice. "What about you? Any other talents?" Robert sighes."Writing, swordplay, making sarcastic comments. I can't do much outside of that. I'm not an artistic person, sadly. Can't even whistle since I fell out of that tree and faceplanted." He attempts to whistle and miserably fails at it. He makes his move."So yeah, that's why I was glad to go here. To get away from it all." Liz quickly makes a move. "Writing? That's artisitc. Tell me about that." He sighes."Just stories about fantasy, all that. Nothing major. Don't worry about it, I'm not that good." He makes a move to counter, taking blocking one of Liz's pawns' route. Liz smiles at him. "You are so predictible." She moves her bishop. "Check." Robert moves his king out of danger and sighes."Knew it. I'm so rusty at this." He sits back and a small book falls out of his pocket."Oh, dear." He quickly picks it up and puts it away in his bag."Sorry about that." Liz raises her eye brows and moves another peice. "What was that? Oh, check, by the way." Robert moves his knight to block the path of the piece."Just my personal opinions and thoughts of everyone here and all that rubbish." He puts his bag under his feet."My parents wanted a play-by-play." "Thanks for moving your knight." She moves her Queen over to his King. "Checkmate." She smiles. "What did you write about me?" Robert shrugs."Well, I got owned. And uh...nothing important, really. It would probably just seem embarrassing to you." "Please tell me." She smiles. "And you didn't get owned, actually. I once beat someone in 4 moves, no joke." Robert sighes, and he takes out his book. Entry one of Elizabeth Tellerman. The alluring Head Girl of Chemstra, she is rather intelligent. She detests Teddy, the annoying preppy, so she clearly has good taste. Despite her demeanor, she cares for others, somewhat, as with the Zac incident." He turns a few pages."Entry two. Liz is somewhat funny, as well, and an excellent fighter. She is very capable of herself. Also very pretty, anyone would be lucky to have her. Not that I would be so forward, as I respect her too much to make any sort of move." He hands the book to Liz, and she sees it is exactly written as he said it."The only negative ones are for Teddy and Rusty, somewhat." Liz turns a bright, bright shade of red. "I'm....pretty? Nobody has ever called me...pretty." She hands the book back to him and blushes. "You're rather...handsome yourself." He blushes as well, as he sets the book away."Well, trust me, you are, very much so. And thanks." He smiles to her."So should we reset the board or...?" "We could do something else." Liz moves to the couch and signals Robert to join her. Robert walks over to the couch and sits down next to her."So what exactly do you have in mind?" He asks, slightly curious. "I dunno." She looks Robert in the eye. "What do you wanna do?" Robert blushes."Well, I've never been in a situation like this before, so...." Robert leans in."Maybe you could help me out." Liz leans in to Robert. "You have nice eyes." She says with a smile. Robert smiles."Thanks, you too." He leans in and kisses Liz on the lips, shocked by both himself and caught up in the moment. He breaks it off after a couple of seconds."Well....that was...excellent." Liz looks at Robert. "Yes...it was." She leans in and kisses him again. Robert kisses back passionately. During that time, he wonders how he could have met someone so perfect. Liz puts her arm around Robert's neck, surprised at how soft his hair is. Robert wraps his arms around Liz, as he holds her tightly. Liz breaks apart and smiles. "Your hair is really soft, did you know that?" Robert smiles."Thanks. I don't work on it like I've seen Zac do....Speaking of, I think fourth period ends soon....So should we head out?" Liz raises her eye brows and smiles. "Do you want to? Because I'm quite comfortable here." She leans in for another kiss. Robert shrugs."We won't be late." He leans in as well, and they kiss again. Liz pulls away. "We got 'lost'" She laughs and leans and kisses him again. Robert kisses back, and pulls away."What is fifth period anyway?" Liz sighs. "I don't know, Robby." She gives him a small kiss. Robert smiles."Never thought this would happen." He looks around."You won't get like....black listed for liking a Lex, would you?" Maxwell walks in, and raises an eyebrow. "Am I... interrupting something?" he then chuckles. Robert stands up, embarrassed."Uh, hey, Max. We were just....uh....so how long till fifth period?" Maxwell shrugs. "I dunno. So, what's up with you guys." Robert looks around."Uh......Nothing too interesting for you. I got owned at chess, we talked, and....yeah." He turns to Liz and backs to Max."What's goin on out there?" "I dunno. What are you talking about?" Maxwell says. Ryan pokes his head in, rubbing his eyes. He looks at Max and Liz. "Hey, since when were we"-yawn-"allowed to stay in other people's dorms?" Robert walks over."Sleepy, tired, I'm guessing Ryan? I heard about you. Well, I'm Robert, this is Lex, as you clearly know, and.......Welcome to the party?" He shrugs. "Please, I'm tired half of"-yawn-"the time." He rubs his eyes and looks at Liz. "Uh, sorry, were you two in the middle of something when I came in?" "Um, no. Max ruined any happy feely moments beforee you, so step in line, I guess?" Robert replies. Liz stands up. "Max, Ryan, get back to Chemstra ''now." ''She turns to look at Robert. "Sorry, I'm going to have deal with this." She gives Robert a light kiss and ushers Ryan and Max out. Robert waves Max and Ryan off and turns to Liz."Well then....." Category:Roleplay Category:Lex